landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Digipony
Hi Digipony, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/LittleFoot And The Dinosaur Train 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Frosted Apple (talk) 23:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) is this account hacked or something? dude,this is not cool:why do you create nonsense pages likethis one,insert them into articles,and then remove them with an edit sumnary in which you wish that the one who made it should be banned?this will only get yourself banned!hope you've understand--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 06:30, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hmm.... For some reason when I trying to make a page for Petrie's Siblings since I didn't know what to do in Wikia I couldn't find the create a new page sorry.Digipony (talk) 23:18, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :then why do you want to create an article about them if they already got one(even through it redirects to list of families in the land before time)?--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 07:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I wanted to created their own page like Cera's Sibs or they don't have their own page too?Digipony (talk) 20:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) The LittleFoot and the Dinosaur Train is in huge sucess.I wrote 3 new Stories. But there isn't enough Pictures! Maybe Somedays It will become a Small Book or Even A Cartoon! Digipony, you can go to "Create Page" on the Contribute button to create a new page. MongooseLover (talk) 05:44, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Dinosaur Pasha (talk) 09:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm a huge fan of your fanfics. L & TDT.jpg Vs.png Littlefoot and the Dinosaur Train logo.jpg Story.png FacetoFace.JPG BigScale.JPG LittlefootBudddy.JPG Dinosaur Pasha (talk) 09:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm making a Book-like thing on those series. I think the 8 and 9 are Not the Spirit, but The Idea of King Cryolophosaurus' Concert is not bad after all. Dinosaur Pasha (talk) 07:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Please stop, I know your trying your best but remember the SERIES are still in concept remember? so stop writing false stories that weren't created by the creator.Digipony (talk) 20:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Book1 - Cover.jpg Page5.jpg Page6.jpg Page7.jpg adoption because you cant adopt the wiki,and skeeromi went inactive, i also made a try to adopt the wikihttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Land_Before_Time_Wiki(3).also,dinosaur pasha deserves a block for another reason:hes a russian,and I HATE RUSSIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 06:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) also,could you make me an admin on the wiki that skeeromi made,because he went inactive--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 06:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to contact Skeeromi if he\she is active.Digipony (talk) 19:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for being inactive for a few weeks Regisaurus I'm backSkeeromi (talk) 19:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Stop wishing users will die! I've caught you saying "I hope you die for...." twice to users. I get you're upset about them ripping off a fanfic, but that is out of line! MongooseLover (talk) 05:38, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry about that it was from the past that happened.Digipony (talk) 05:42, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I kind of figured that. Just saying that that might be against Wikia's terms of service and I don't want you getting into trouble. Anyway, do you know who the troll users are on this wiki? If I become admin, I can block them. You seem to have been here a long while so you'd probably know. MongooseLover (talk) 23:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC) You seem like one of the users who knows a lot of the templates and might even know how to make them. I can make you an admin if I get made an admin and we can fix up this wiki. 23:38, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Just make me an admin so I would block them.Digipony (talk) 23:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) thats peter father in that picture when was he sow Dinowolf56 (talk) 06:58, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that Liopleudorons has added a peeing Petrie to the wiki. http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/File:Petrie_pee.jpg whats that have to do with me Dinowolf56 (talk) 06:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEk2fwtvRvw[[User:Dinosaur Pasha|Dinosaur Pasha]] (talk) 18:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC)